Love Songs: Trelsi
by Melody Malone
Summary: My attempt at RnBInspiresMe's Challenge. Read various oneshots about the schools two best playmakers, and their hidden love for eachother. WARNING: Forth oneshot contains LOTS of High School Musical 3 spoilers!
1. Butterflies Don't Lie

**AN: This is my second attempt at the Love Songs Challenge. The songs I'm going to use are listed in my profile, so look out for them! **

* * *

**Love Songs: Troysi  
Butterflies Don't Lie  
Song by Kaci**

As the lunch bell rang, Kelsi crept out of her classroom, and headed straight to her locker. She had to hurry up, as Sharpay and Ryan wanted to run through their rehearsal piece for the next musical, and she didn't want to deal with an angry Sharpay if she was late.  
"Come on!" Sighed Kelsi angrily, as she got the combination of her locker wrong for the third time. It was hard putting it in using one hand, as her other arm held sheets of music, and notebooks from her lessons. Sighing annoyed again, she twisted her hand toward the lock, trying to balance the books and sheets of music on her arm as she held the lock in one hand, and twisted her combination with the other.  
"Need a hand?" Kelsi jumped at the voice, and her papers spilled over the floor. "Oh damn, sorry!" Said the voice again, as he rushed down to pick them up.  
"It…it's okay…" Kelsi stuttered, as Troy Bolton handed her the sheets of music back.  
"You okay Kels?" He asked concerned. "You look a little pale."  
"No. No I'm fine, really." She smiled, weakly, eventually opening her locker, and pushing her papers carelessly inside. "I um…Just…" She bit her lip, trying to remember what she was saying, as her mind went blank when she looked back up at Troy. He laughed.  
"Busy, huh? Yeah, I understand. Sharpay still working you hard?"  
"Mm hmm…" Kelsi muttered, desperate to get away. "Yeah. Something like that."  
"Well tell her from me to leave you alone." He laughed. "She'll listen then."  
"Y-yeah.." Kelsi's throat was dry by now. "I've gotta go!" She said quickly, speeding towards the auditorium.

_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_

After a few run-throughs of the song, Kelsi silently followed Ryan and Sharpay to the drama club lunch table. Sharpay was in a bad mood with Kelsi, of course. Not only had she turned up late for the rehearsal, but she also kept making mistakes in her playing, causing Sharpay to have to restart several times during a song.  
"I have no idea WHAT was wrong with your playing then Kelsi, but it was horrible!" Snapped Sharpay.  
"Oh..Sorry.." Murmured Kelsi, looking over the balcony. She saw Troy down there with the rest of the basketball team. Her face fell when she saw Gabriella sitting on his lap. "Stop it Kelsi…" She muttered to herself. "Stop…fawning after a guy that's so out of your league.."  
"Did you say something, Kels?" Asked Ryan, looking over. Kelsi jumped at the sound of her own name.  
"What? No sorry was just…reminding myself to practise. That's all." She sighed, looking back at the table. At that moment, Troy saw Kelsi looking at him, and he sent a friendly wave up at her. Kelsi bit her lip hard to avoid smiling, and felt her stomach flutter. Shyly, she waved back, and without another word to Sharpay or Ryan, walked away to the girls bathroom. Sitting down, she let out a sob.

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

The next day, Kelsi came into school, looking even more worse of than she did the day before. She hadn't slept much all night, as all she could dream about was Troy, and it killed her. She didn't understand where these feelings had come from. She had seen Troy around since they were in kindergarten. Why, just because they had bonded over the school musical last year, did she feel like this.  
"Hey Kelsi." Kelsi looked up, and saw Troy coming to sit next to her in class.  
"Oh. Hey." She said, quietly.  
"You okay? You look exhausted." He said, concerned, going to turn her face towards his. She flinched, and looked away.  
"Just school work. That's all." She sniffed. "Where um…Where's Gabriella?"  
"Oh she's not feeling too well today. She's staying at home." Kelsi watched as Troy's face visibly fell, and she realised how much he felt for her.  
"Oh well…that sucks." Muttered Kelsi. "Um…wish her better for me."  
"Yeah..I will, she'll be pleased you're thinking of her." Kelsi sighed, thinking to herself how she was just pleased she wasn't there, before she felt guilty for thinking it in the first place.  
"Look Troy, I—"  
"What?" Troy looked over at Kelsi, and Kelsi froze up, knowing she couldn't do it.  
"Um…I just uh…wanted to know are… are you…auditioning for the musical?" Kelsi looked down at her lap, and didn't see how disappointed Troy looked at the question.

_Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else  
Should I keep this to myself  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you_

"Um… no. I don't think so. That was kind of a two time thing.." Said Troy, looking away. "Yknow…Because Gabriella wanted to do it."  
"Oh…Well…Okay." Kelsi said. "Sorry for asking." She blushed, and looked back down at her work. Inwardly, Troy let out a sad sigh. After his arguments with Gabriella over the summer, he had found himself thinking more and more about Kelsi, and how she was one of the sweetest girls in East High. Then he started wondering how such a sweet girl didn't have a boyfriend yet, and started wishing it was him again. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought, but couldn't help himself steal a glance to his left to look at her. Her hair was falling out of the braid she wore, and was hanging loosely at the side of her face. As Troy's stomach fluttered, he had to force his hand away from trying to gently push it behind her ear.

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some girl  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

Troy and Kelsi avoided eachother for the rest of the week. Both were doing it to stop thinking about the other, and thought the other was doing it because they didn't like them anymore. Kelsi tried to forget about Troy, by concentrating on the auditions for the musical. Ms. Darbus, trusting her opinion, had put Kelsi in charge of auditions, and casting the roles. Sitting in the directors chair, behind the desk, Kelsi sighed, as she doodled on a piece of paper in front of her. She had of course already promised the lead roles to Sharpay and Ryan, and was just watching the other auditionees to humour them.  
"No, I don't think so." She said, looking up at the pair who looked heartbroken. Kelsi glanced to the side of the stage where Ryan and Sharpay were grinning at eachother, before quickly changing their expressions to sympathy as the pair left the stage. Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks everyone for coming. The cast list will be posted at the end of the week." As everyone filed out of the auditorium, Kelsi stood up, collecting her papers, when she heard a voice from the side of the stage.  
"Is it too late to audition?" Kelsi's eyes grew wide, and she hugged her stomach. The fluttering was so bad now that she thought she was going to be sick.

_Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing_

"Troy…Troy Bolton…" He said softly, looking into her eyes.  
"And um…who are you auditioning with?" Stuttered Kelsi, trying to remain calm.  
"I'm auditioning on my own. I know it's a paired audition, so I was hoping I would be able to find someone to….complete my pair."  
"Well, everyones left." Said Kelsi, swallowing hard. "But you may sing. Do you have the audition so—"  
"I prepared something myself." Troy interrupted. "If you'll let me?"

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some girl  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

Kelsi stared forward, wiping her tear-filled eyes.  
"That was….good." She said awkwardly, standing up, and hugging herself.  
"Yeah…I sung it from the heart." Said Troy, smiling weakly.  
"About Gabrie—"  
"No. About you." Kelsi looked up shocked, as Troy made his way towards her.  
"Whenever I see you Kels…I get this…bubbling feeling in my stomach. It used to scare me but now…I like it. I really like it. And I really like you." Kelsi's eyes were flowing with tears by now.  
"Me too." She sniffed, smiling. Troy smiled too, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the timid girl into a close, and intimate kiss.


	2. I Want You Around

**Love Songs: Troysi  
I Want You Around  
****Song by Matt DiAngelo and Rachel Hyde-Harvey**

Troy glared at the school clock as he walked up the steps. Chad had pulled a prank on him yet again, and he'd fallen for it. Before he left after hanging out the night before, he must've put Troy's clock back an hour, as instead of being late for school like Troy thought he was, he was an hour early. He knew the school would be open by now anyway for students wanting to study in their classrooms or in the library, so he figured he'd catch up on some of his math homework in his homeroom classroom. The last thing he expected to see when he got in, however, was Kelsi. She was sitting at a desk at the back of the room, crying. It was something he'd never seen her do before, and it scared him a little.  
"Kelsi?" Troy took a tentative step forward. "You okay?" Kelsi shook her head, making no attempt to stop the flow of tears.  
"Jason…He…He broke up with me. He said that…he wanted to date one of the cheerleaders. That I'm not….not what he wants." She let out a loud sob, and Troy found himself getting angrier than he ever had before in his life. Out of anyone, Kelsi deserved this the least, and there was no way any cheerleader was better than Kelsi. In fact, Troy was finding it difficult to think of anyone who was better than Kelsi.  
"…He's a jerk." He said, trying to keep calm, and wrapping his arms around Kelsi. "I know he's my friend and everything, but you can do a million times better than him. You know what Taylor says. We're just all lunkheaded basketball players." Troy smiled as Kelsi let out a slight laugh, and the smallest of smiles escaped onto her face.  
"Thanks for trying Troy but…I don't think anyone can make me feel better. Ever." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Troy frowned.  
"Let me try, Kels. I know the perfect place you can hide from everyone."

_Can I make the raindrops fall on the desert sand?  
__Can I pick you up and fly you to a wonderland?  
__Can I stop the world from turning just to make the day last?  
__Can I make you smile in the future and forget the past?_

Kelsi let out a slight gasp as Troy grabbed hold of her hand, and pulled her out of the classroom, and up a set of steps she hadn't noticed before in all her years coming to the school.  
"Troy, where are we—" She began, but found herself gasping as he pulled her out into a garden area.  
"I come up here to get away from everyone." Explained Troy, leaning against a railing.  
"It's…beautiful." Kelsi gasped, looking at the flowers around her. "….More beautiful than me."  
"That's not true." Troy heard himself saying, but he couldn't work out why the words were coming out of his mouth. "You're amazing, Kels. And not only pretty but….you write some of the most….amazing songs I have ever heard."  
"…Really?" Kelsi rubbed her eyes, and sniffed. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"  
"I'm really not." Said Troy, letting the words flow. "I mean…I know Jason's an idiot but I didn't realise he was such an idiot that would let you go."  
'_I never would' _Troy heard himself say in his head, but he shook his head. He shouldn't say something like that, that would lead her on. He didn't like her like that.  
"…The rest of the teams coming. You should go down and see them." Sighed Kelsi, knowing she was probably boring Troy listening to her love life. "And…thank you. For everything. You're….pretty amazing too." She blushed, before leaving the garden, embarrassed.

_Can you make my heart skip a beat when you hold my hand?  
__Can you be soul protector and my number one fan? ( If you ask me to.)  
__Can you be the lead in my movie with an A-list cast? ( If you ask me to.)  
__Can you be the one to make me fall in love so fast? ( If you ask me to.)  
__I could spend all day, tryin' to tell you  
__all the ways that I adore you._

All day, Troy tried his hardest to avoid Jason, and at the very least, to avoid speaking to him. The word about him and Kelsi breaking up had got around the school, and everytime he looked into Kelsi's eyes during class or at lunch, he could see how much she was hurting. So he went out of his way to try and cheer her up. He goofed around when he knew she was watching, just to see a little smile on her face. When they walked past eachother in the hall, Troy would smile at her, and she'd return with a gentle, timid smile. The sweetest thing he did was come and sit at the drama table with her at lunch, telling little stories, and paying Kelsi as much attention as he could. Kelsi listened everytime Troy spoke, and she was finding herself more and more fond of him being around her, and looking out for her. And she knew she liked it that little too much. He was doing it because he was concerned for her, not because he liked her. But there was a little part in Kelsi hoping it was because he liked her being around, too.

_But I'll simplify and say,  
__I Want You Around.  
__You got a smile so gifted, it could dissapear a frown.  
__Ooo you got me uplifted everyday.  
__I Want You Around  
__I'll hang on every little word you say.  
__I know it's not a original or profound,  
__But I Want You Around._

Troy wasn't completely sure what had just happened, or why he doing what he was doing. All he knew was that he was running as fast and as far away from his ex best friend, Jason Cross, as possible, after beating him up. Troy wasn't a naturally aggressive person by any stretch of the imagination. But when he found Kelsi crying earlier that day, Troy thought he couldn't be madder. That was, of course, until during basketball practise when Jason had been making fun of Kelsi, and talking about their relationship in a way that he knew would hurt Kelsi should she ever find out. So Troy had waited for him after practise, and after confronting him, he hit him. And he kept hitting him until he knew he was unconscious. Now, Troy was just running as fast as possible, in what he hoped was the direction of Kelsi's home. He'd been there only once before, when he had been practising the musical, so knocked on the door he barely recognised.  
"Troy? What are you doing here?" Asked Kelsi, confused. Her hair was hanging loose, and a fleeting thought in Troy's mind thought she looked beautiful.  
"I…Jason…" He managed to pant. "I couldn't let him hurt you Kelsi…I just couldn't…something had to be done." Kelsi's eyes widened as she saw the bruise slowly forming on Troy's fist. She pulled him inside.  
"What, but—" She began, but Troy shook his head.  
"He's….he's unconscious."  
"Troy!" Snapped Kelsi. "You could go to jail for something like that! For me!"  
"I don't care I'd do anything for you." Before Troy could take the words back, they were already out there. "I mean, that is…"  
"Troy do you…I mean…do you…for me…" Kelsi stuttered, in complete shock.  
"…At first I thought I just wanted to look after you because of what he did…But the more I think about it…I want to be there for you as more than just a friend."  
"But…hitting him…You'll have to tell the police and…."  
"I won't mention your name." He said, stroking her face. "I'll…tell my parents it was over some…dumb basketball thing."  
"But Troy—"  
"No. I'm not having people gossiping about you, and talking about you behind your back." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna…go turn myself in. I don't know…what's going to happen to me. Just…know that I think I love you, okay Kelsi? And that…I really like being around you." Kelsi was chocked up, but nodded.  
"I really like being around you, too."

_Would you steal all the stars out of the sky for me? ( If you ask me to.)  
__Would you fall a thousand miles just to fall with me? ( If you ask me to.)  
__Would you commit a thousand crimes to do some time with me? ( If you ask me to.)  
__Would you lie to your family and your friends for me? ( If you ask me to.)_

Kelsi really missed Troy not being there at graduation. She hadn't gone to prom either, as she had no-one to go with. After the Jason incident, though the Cross family didn't press any charges, Troy was expelled from the school, and had been moved to a different school. As her name was called, Kelsi walked up and looked into the audience. A big smile covered her face as she saw, sitting at the back of the room, her Troy. As fast as her legs would take her, Kelsi sprinted to the back of the room, hugging Troy tightly.  
"You came." She grinned. Troy grinned back, kissing the crown of her head.  
"I wouldn't miss you graduating for anything in the world." He whispered into her hair, and she nodded.  
"Love you." She sniffed. "Lets get out of here. You're not the most favourite person at east high. Aside from with me, of course." Troy laughed and nodded, and the pair left the school together, laughing and smiling at eachother.

_I Want You Around.  
__You got a smile so gifted, it could dissapear a frown.  
__Ooo you got me uplifted everyday.  
__I Want You Around  
__I'll hang on every little word you say.  
__I know it's not a original or profound,  
__But I Want You Around_


	3. Got A Man On My Mind

**AN: Trying to keep up with High School Musical fanfic writing, however I am trying my hardest to avoid ANY spoilers about the third movie as possible. And I was very hesitant to write about post-graduation in this songfic in case anything was said in reviews. So saying that, if this is not accurate to the movie (and it won't be) please don't review and tell me so. I seriously don't want to know ANYTHING about prom/graduation. Thank you so much! xx**

**Love Songs Trelsi  
****Got A Man On My Mind  
****Song by Michelle Collins (Ma Baker from Daddy Cool)**

Kelsi had never yknow…touched herself down there. But lying in bed that night, and thinking about Troy, she couldn't help herself. She had been unable to sleep, because everytime she closed her eyes, she could see him. His smile, his laugh, the face he pulled when he was playing basketball…  
Kelsi quickly stopped, and shook her head at herself. She shouldn't be doing something like this, it was stupid to obsess over him when he clearly didn't feel the same. Quickly and quietly so as not to wake up her parents, she got out of bed. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw that it was 4am. She had to stop thinking about him, especially like that. He was going away to college with his basketball scholarship, and she was going away to Music College. Not that they'd want her anymore, she thought, as since she had realised her feelings for him, she hadn't been able to write a single thing, play a single note. All she wanted at that precise moment in time was Troy Bolton.

_Walk around in circles  
__Without peace and little sleep  
__Can't cool down and unwind  
__What I'm feeling is a feeling  
__That's just too down deep  
__Got a man on my mind_

As the morning came, Kelsi realised that she'd managed to steal a few minutes of sleep, as she woke up with her face stuck to sheets of paper on her desk, and a pen gripped in her hand. She'd had a dream that Troy came back from college just for her, and wanted to take her away. He kissed her, and it was the sweetest kiss Kelsi ever remembered. Even sweeter than when Ryan accidentally kissed her at graduation. She had been completely crushing on Troy by then, and only saw Ryan as a friend anyway. But when they pulled away, she could swear Troy was glaring at the pair of them. Kelsi put it to the back of her mind. She knew she only imagined it. It didn't matter now, anyway. She was getting up to see Troy off to college, like most of his semi-close friends were. Pacing slowly to his house, she saw that Chad, Taylor and Martha were already there.  
"Troy man, you don't have to leave right now, you've got a while before you start." Pointed out Chad, loading the last box into the back of Troy's car."  
"I can't wait around here anymore, you know that." Said Troy, gently.  
"Well have a good time, and keep in contact. Can't believe I just said that." Laughed Taylor, giving him a gentle hug. Martha hugged him next, and then Kelsi found him standing in front of her.  
"Thanks Kels…for everything. You really are a little star." He smiled, hugging her. Kelsi hugged back, what she knew was too keenly, but it was the only thing she could do to stop herself crying.  
"You look after yourself. And remember, if you ever wanna sing again—" She teased, hoping to relieve the tension. Troy laughed.  
"Not likely, but I'll keep it in mind." With that, Troy climbed into his car, and drove off to college. A week before prom, and against her better judgement, Mrs. Montez had been relocated, and Gabriella had gone with her. She'd still be going to the same college that she applied for, but it was still five hours away from Troy, and both decided that they couldn't deal with a long-term relationship. Everyone could see that Troy was already love sick for her, and wanted to get as far away from memories of her as possible. Kelsi just wished she could be the one to help him forget.

_Haven't seen him for so long  
__He was always on the go  
__Not the sticking round kind  
__I don't care whatever happens  
__One thing I do know  
__Got a man on my mind_

It had been several days now since Troy had left. He was probably enjoying meeting new people and getting settled, but it was killing Kelsi not being able to see him, or hear him. She hadn't left her room in days, and her parents were getting seriously worried about her. She had attempted to write music, but her heart wasn't in it. She felt sick looking at all her old work, and remembering lines Troy had said, or songs that he had sung. The last few songs she had wrote for him and Gabriella, she had only managed to finish by pretending that he was singing them to her. Lifting her head from her pillow for the first time all day, Kelsi rummaged in her school bag for her yearbook. She eventually found what she was looking for – the page Troy signed, where he had put his cell phone number, just like he had for a lot of other students. Her hands shaking, she pulled out her phone, and dialled the number. It rang, and rang, and eventually she heard a click.  
"Hey! This is Troy Bolton's answerphone, please leave a message for him. He's lonely." Kelsi didn't leave a message, she hung up.  
"Troy…" She whispered to herself, "How can I tell you in an answerphone message how much I love you, and how much I wish I was there with you…" Closing her eyes, Kelsi saw him, and she almost tried to reach out and touch him. Lying back in bed again, she started to touch herself again, trying to pretend it was Troy doing it.

_Sometimes I stand there  
__Just starin' into space  
__And I talk bout all I feel  
__He aint there  
__Yet I clearly see his face  
__And I hold him and he's quite real_

Another day or so passed without Kelsi leaving her room. She looked at her phone every time it beeped, answering it quickly before she could see who was calling.  
"Hello??"  
"Hey Kelsi, it's Martha." She sighed, already knowing what Martha wanted. "Have you been okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just…busy with stuff. You know how it is."  
"Sure? Because your mom called me worried." Kelsi cursed under her breath.  
"Seriously, I mean it, I'm fine."  
"Well, do you wanna come to the movies or something? My treat?" Kelsi thought for a second about saying yes, but something inside her shook her head.  
"No, I don't think so. Not right now." Kelsi heard Martha sigh.  
"Alright, well let me know if you change your mind. Bye, Kelsi." As Kelsi hung up the phone, she realised how bad she had it for Troy. She literally never wanted to leave her room if he wasn't waiting on the other side of the door. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. Jumping out of her bed, she decided then and there that she needed to get over him, as much as she wanted to see him and kiss him. Just as she was about to leave her room to take a shower, the phone rang. Looking down to see if it was Martha, she froze at the screen.  
"TROY CALLING" She instantly sunk back down onto the bed and answered, in a shaking voice.  
"…H-hello?"

_Never thought that I could care  
__For anyone that much  
__Oh how wrong can you be  
__I'm so hungry for his kisses  
__For his tender touch  
__He's the whole world for me_

"Kelsi?" Came the surprised voice. Kelsi shivered.  
"Yeah…Hey Troy. What's up?" She asked, nervously.  
"Oh well…I had a missed call from this number. Wasn't sure who it was, so I thought I'd call and see. You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm…fine." She sniffed.  
"You don't sound it, wanna talk? As crazy as that is, I know, we barely talked at school, especially after that summer at Lava Spring." Kelsi blushed awkwardly at herself. That was the time she started to look at Troy a little differently.  
"I wish we did." Said Kelsi, instantly wanting to take back what she said after she said it. Troy paused.  
"In what way?" He asked, slowly. Kelsi sighed. He was miles away. If he knew, it didn't matter; she'd never have to face him.  
"…I think. No actually, I know…that I really really like you Troy, and I should've told you sooner, but I didn't and—"  
"Crap." Was all he said. Kelsi started to worry. What was _that_ supposed to mean?!  
"T-Troy?" She asked, hesitantly.  
"Oh Kels…Why didn't you tell me sooner." He sighed, and Kelsi could imagine him combing a hand through his hair. "I…I kinda feel the same."  
"…Seriously?"  
"Yeah." He laughed. "This is…crazy. Look, I'm coming back to spend some time with my parents before school starts…I'm bored here already. But I definitely wanna see you. To be honest, I just wanna kiss you." Kelsi blushed.  
"Me too." She said, biting her lip.

_Walking round in circles  
__Without peace and without sleep  
__Got a man on my mind_

They talked for well over an hour, and then Troy said he needed to hang up to start heading home if he was going to make it there by morning.  
"Alright…I'll see you soon." She said, softly. "You…did mean everything, right? I didn't just dream this whole conversation?" Troy laughed, and it made Kelsi blush even more.  
"I just told you how every night you're the only person I can think of, how I've never felt so whole since I left than when I was talking to you. I think it's safe to say I meant every word of it."  
"Oh…alright." Shyly replied Kelsi. "Well then….bye Troy."  
"Bye Kelsi…I love you."

_Got a man on my mind_


	4. Can I Have This Dance

**AN: My first post-HSM3 fic. Just thought I'd share that lol. This contains spoilers on High School Musical 3 so DO NOT READ if you don't want it spoilt.**

**Love Songs: Trelsi  
****Can I Have This Dance  
****Song by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

Kelsi never thought it would happen, and part of her still couldn't believe it herself. Ryan Evans had just invited her to prom. She had imagined all year that she wouldn't be invited, and would instead spend the entire night in her room, working on music. And part of her still wanted to do that. Heading up to the science club's garden, she leant on the railing, and looked out onto the school. She was terrified. Of course she was thrilled to be invited to the prom, but she couldn't dance, and considering she was showing up with Ryan, it was something she was obviously expected to do.  
"Hey Kels." Said a gentle voice, which made Kelsi jump. She turned and smiled to see Troy standing there.  
"Hey hoops." She replied, as he came to stand next to her. "Watcha doing up there?"  
"Well, rumor has it our little musical playmaker has got herself a date to the prom." He grinned. "Ryan asked you, didn't he?"  
"Yeah. It's gonna be cool." She replied, clearly not believing it herself. Troy looked at her concerned.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't dance." She said, all to quickly. She looked up at his blue eyes, and sighed. "I mean, I've never danced. I took singing lessons, and piano..but I've not ever danced before. Not formal dancing, anyway, just the stuff Ryan's taught us for the show." Kelsi turned back to the railing, and let out a sad sigh. Troy was silent for a while.  
"Gabriella gave me some pre-prom dance practise. I can pass them on?" He smiled. Kelsi turned to look at him.  
"Really? When?"  
"Right now is good for me, I have free period, and Chad's hounding me to get in some basketball ready for U of A next year, so I'd much rather hide up here." He held a hand out for her, and she tentatively took it. Standing opposite him, she placed her other shaking hand on his shoulder. "See, good start. Now, breathe." He joked, and Kelsi smiled. She was just nervous. She had never danced before. That was all. Troy took a few steps towards her, and started leading her through a waltz around the garden. "Look at me. You're doing fine." He reassured. Kelsi smiled and nodded, looking up at him, hearing music playing in her head.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide. _

All too soon, the bell rung out for the end of the period, and Kelsi withdrew her arms from around Troy.  
"Thanks." She whispered, not being able to lift her voice any louder. She was stunned at how easy it was to talk to Troy, to be with him, to dance with him.  
"No problem, you've picked it up really quickly. You and Ryan'll be the envy of all the couples at the prom.  
"Yeah...me and Ryan.." She muttered. Troy looked at her confused. "I just...mean...I don't know if I'm good enough. Yet. Do you think we can have another lesson another time?" Troy nodded.  
"Any time you want, Kels. The music room after school sound good?" Kelsi nodded, and she followed him down the stairs to the next lesson.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

So many days, after school and after rehearsals for the musical, Troy and Kelsi found themselves alone in the music room, with a classical music CD playing on the stereo that they had borrowed from Miss Darbus. Kelsi had really improved, and they both knew that she didn't need lessons anymore. But they just liked dancing with eachother. Neither admitted it to the other, of course, and put these meetings down to Kelsi needing extra lessons. Troy never admitted how comfortable his hand felt in her's, or how well he thought his hand fitted on the small of her back. And Kelsi never admitted that when she danced with him, she felt like a princess, or that no-one had ever made her feel as special as he was right now.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

The lessons stopped though, the second Gabriella left for Stanford. Troy didn't turn up for their next class, and Kelsi knew she shouldn't expect that he would. After the rehearsals for the musical that day, and Sharpay had left with Tiara following her every move, she sat on the edge of the stage with him, and held his hand..  
"We all miss her." Said Kelsi, calmly, knowing what was on his mind. "No-one expects you to be okay with this."  
"...I have to let her go, don't I?" Sniffed Troy. "1053 miles is...a long way."  
"Then don't go to U of A. You must've had other offers."  
"I did. I do. I mean...I don't know." Troy sighed. "...Sorry I missed your dance lesson."  
"...I think we both know I don't need them." Kelsi said, standing up. "Go speak to Gabriella. You need her right now more than you need anyone." She said, emphasizing the 'anyone', as it really meant her. She was going to prom with Ryan, and Troy was going with Gabriella. There was no more discussion needed.  
"...Thanks Kels. You're always there for me." Said Troy. Kelsi nodded, but didn't hear him. She was trying her hardest not to cry.  
"Just...promise me one thing. I'll get one dance at prom." She said, trying not to let her tears choke her words. Troy nodded.  
"You've got it."

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

Kelsi hugged herself as she stood by her front door in her prom dress. She was waiting for Ryan, who had just called to say he was running late, and would be there as soon as he could be. She played with a loose piece of hair, when she heard her phone ringing with one of the songs she'd wrote for the show. A song she wrote for Troy and Gabriella.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey, Kelsi." Said Troy. Kelsi was confused at how quiet things sounded.  
"What's wrong? The prom sounds quiet, what happened?" She asked. Troy was silent for a long time.  
"...I'm not gonna be there. I'm um...kinda in California. With Gabriella. We're...kinda having our own prom, since she wouldn't come to ours."  
"...But what about our dance?" Kelsi wished she hadn't said the words as soon as they left her mouth. She sounded selfish and harsh. Gabriella was his girlfriend, of course he'd stay with her instead of going to prom to have one dance with her.  
"...If it helps...Pretend he's me. We both know that's what you want." His voice shook, and he hung up the phone. Kelsi was still staring at it when the doorbell rung. Kelsi rubbed her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup, and answered the door to Ryan. She went to prom with him, just like they had planned, and Kelsi spent the entire night dancing with Ryan. He was impressed with her skills, she could tell, and often said he had no idea she was such an amazing dancer. She just smiled, and nodded in thanks, because she was blocking him out of her mind. Just like Troy had said, she was pretending that he was Troy. But by the end of the night, Kelsi couldn't stand it anymore. After Ryan dropped her off, she grabbed her phone out of her purse. She tried calling Troy, but he wasn't answering. Instead, she decided to text him. She thought for a long time about what she could say to him, but the only words she could come up with were 'You were right'.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_ ?

A month later, Kelsi sat in her dorm room at the Julliard School. She had a week or so until her classes started, but she couldn't look forward to them. After Troy had turned up in the second act of the musical, they barely spoke. He congratulated her and Ryan for getting accepted, and she congratulated him on choosing his college, but they barely saw each other at graduation, and neither had made an attempt to contact the other since they had moved into their respective colleges. Kelsi shook her head at herself. Why should she expect him to? They were distant friends, at most. He had moved colleges to be with Gabriella, and Kelsi was thinking of dating Ryan now that they were at college together. But at the same time, she couldn't help but miss him. Just as she was dismissing her thoughts altogether, her phone rung with a familiar ringtone.  
"Hello?"  
"...Hey playmaker." Troy's voice rung clear, as if he was standing next to her. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you at graduation. And then we were both moving I guess, so that was all...pretty crazy."  
"Yeah...crazy." Said Kelsi. "Troy, why are you calling. You pretty much...said what you wanted to say on the night of the prom. You've got Gabriella, I've got Ryan."  
"Gabriella broke up with me." He said, simply. "She started hanging out with all these new friends, and they've pretty much convinced her she needs a better boyfriend than some high school sweetheart. So yeah, I put my future on the line for her, but it doesn't matter."  
"Troy, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I've got my eye on someone else."  
"Who?" Asked Kelsi, starting to get a little jealous.  
"Well I knew her in high school, and she was pretty amazing, but I only realised that before it was too late. And part of me wanted to get that place at Julliard, just to be with her. But I hope she wants to see me, because I'm standing right outside her room now. Kelsi's eyes opened wide, and she threw the door open, where Troy stood, a corsage in his hand.  
"I'm sorry. And I know we're...so many miles away, but I want us to try and have something." He slid the corsage onto her wrist. "And I wasn't there to say this at prom, but I'm going to make up for it now. So Kelsi Nielsen, can I have this dance?"

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be _


End file.
